Outro fim
by Flaviackles
Summary: e se assim como Sam pediu Mary e Jhon voltassem , spoiler da 5  temporada !
1. Chapter 1

**Obs**:- É uma longfic, e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem :)

* Não é slash, nessa fic, Sam e Dean são apenas irmãoos.

* Um universo alternativo ( coisas que passam na minha cabeça, cheia de loucuuras ) do final da 5° temporada.

_Se gostar deixe uma review, incentiva para o próximo capitulo. _

- Boa leiitura!

Sam caia pelo buraco negro, tentando não deixar que o diabo te possuisse por total, ele sentia uma dor no coração por ter levado Adam consigo, mais essa era a única maneira, sempre apenas havia poucas saídas para os Winchesters e eles sempre descobriam que essas eram as piores, tudo saia da forma que eles não queriam, porém nessa hora que ele caia no buraco ele não conseguia lembrar o que o diabo tinha dito .

'' Interessante, uma disputa em sua cabeça, se você ganhar eu te trago de volta, assim como seus pais, mais senão, eu ganho e eu, apenas ganho'' disse com um sorriso.

Jhon abre os olhos, que ardiam bastantes, uma claridade forte faz ele fechar os olhos, senti o vento bater em sua pele, quando foi a última vez que ele sentiu isso? Fazia tanto tempo, leva as mãos aos olhos e esfrega, e essa dorzinha nos seus olhos era uma dor...boa, abre os olhos novamente, e se deparou com um rosto, um rosto que não via a tanto, tanto tempo, mais era inesquecivel, não podia ser, ele não podia acreditar, mais era Mary. Ele olha ao redor, ele conhecia aquele lugar? De onde? Parecia sua casa em Lawrence, seu único lar, mais como ele fora parar ali?

- Mary.- sua voz mal saiu e seu coração acelerou como nunca quando ela começou a se mexer. _ Isso só pode ser um sonho_. Então se lembrou que nem sonhar no inferno podia.

Mary pisca os olhos, leva suas mãos rapidamente aos olhos, por causa da claridade.

- Mary?

- Jhon?- dizia conhecendo a voz, passando milhares de coisas em sua cabeça.

- Sim.- disse Jhon ainda deitado, dando um sorriso, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas estava feliz, podia saber o que havia ocorrido depois.

- Onde estamos?- disse ela sem acreditar que aquilo era real.

- Acho que em Lawrence.

- Isso não é possível.- disse abrindo os olhos de vez e se sentando rapidamente, olhou ao redor, querendo correr para fugir dali, ela não estava sentindo dor, já fazia tanto tempo que não sentia isso.

Ela sente um aperto em sua mão e ao olhar para o lado viu que Jhon estava ao seu lado, segurando firmemente a sua mão:- Jhon.- disse ela sentindo as lágrimas irem para seus olhos.

- Eu não entendo, mais acho que ninguém vem nos dizer, vamos sair dessa cama?

- Não sei.- disse ela com medo.

- Mary, querida, vamos visitar nossa casa, eu senti saudades daqui.

- Eu não...

- Sei que aconteceram coisas horríveis, mais se lembra antes disso, eu, você, os garotos, tivemos momentos felizes.

Mary deu um sorrisinho:- Você tem razão.- disse ela se levantando, estava vestida com um vestido branco, o vestido com que morrerá, começou a se lembrar daquela noite.

- Jhon, cadê os meninos?

- Não sei, mais tenho uma leve idéia de quem pode saber.- disse pensando em Bobby.

Os dois se levantaram, e abriram a porta do quarto deles, olharam para o lado direito e viram o quarto que era de Sam.

- Nossa, está como se nunca tivesse ocorrido...- um soluço.

Jhon segurou novamente a mão dela e os dois foram caminhando até a porta do quarto, Jhon segurou a maçaneta e antes de Mary falar alguma coisa, abriu a porta, o quarto estava totalmente mudado, mais os detalhes não importava, o que surpreendeu o casal foi que havia uma pessoa deitada na cama de casal que ficava no centro do quarto.

- Jhon.- sussurrou Mary o puxando para fora do quarto.

Mais Jhon sentia algo, que o dizia que ali não era nenhuma coisa maligna que quisesse destroir ele e Mary. A pessoa estava coberta e não dava para ver quem era, Jhon se aproximou levantando os pés para não fazer barulho, suspirou e segurou a ponta do lençol, tirou devagar uma parte e viu cabelos lisos castanhos e depois um rosto muito conhecido, um rosto que ele pensou nunca mais ver em sua vida, se sentou ao lado da cama e sussurrou:- Sammy.- disse ele sem tirar os olhos de Sam.

- Jhon?- falou Mary.- Não é o Sammy, o meu bebê, é?

Jhon olhou para ela e sorriu:- O próprio, só que ele cresceu, e muito.- disse Jhon passando as mãos pelo cabelo dele, inconscientemente.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de alguns segundos e Mary processar o acontecimento, ela andou rapidamente até o outro lado da cama e se sentou na borda,e levando as mãos levemente a bochecha dele, fazendo um leve carinho.

- Ele é lindo.

Jhon sorriu:- Puxou a mãe.

- E ao pai.- disse Mary dando um sorrisinho, era algo irreal estar ali, vendo seu filho adulto e conversando com seu marido, tentou deixar a razão de lado e apreciar o momento.- Ele está um pouco quente e com alguns arranhões.

- Sammy.- chama Jhon baixinho, mais ele não acordou.- Eu acho que ele não está bem.

- Eu também tenho a sensação que não.- disse Mary preocupada.

- Afinal, onde está o Dean?- disse Jhon se levantando e indo ver se o seu filho mais velho estava no quarto dele, abriu a porta, o quarto continuava igual a antigamente:- Acho que eles não estavam morando aqui, o que infernos está acontecendo?- perguntou a si mesmo. por impulso enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta, claro que seu celular não estava ali, mais não custava tentar.

- Tenho que ligar para o Dean, será que ele mudou de celular?

Ele desce as escadas e ver o telefone, disca o número do filho, que se lembrava de côr, o ruim seria fazer Dean acreditar que era ele.

Chamou...

- Alô.

O coração de Jhon acelerou ao ouvir a voz de Dean, bom, _pense Jhon no que falar._

- Oi Dean.

- Quem está falando?

- É o Jhon, filho.

A linha foi cortada.

- Eu já devia saber que ele ia fazer isso.

Jhon subiu as escadas, desapontado, voltou para o quarto de Sam:- Ele não acreditou que era eu.- disse com um sorrisinho.

- Jhon, acho que deviamos chamar um médico, o Sammy está com umas queimaduras no braço e barriga.

- Você tem razão meu amor.

Mary encarou ele, nossa, ela pensou que nunca mais fosse ser chamada assim, sentiu sua barriga se remexer, e então deu um sorrisinho.

- É Mary, você sempre será meu amor.

Mary se levanta e vai rapidamente até Jhon, o abraçando:- Eu te amo Jhon, me promete que o quer que seja isso, vai durar.

Jhon não podia cumprir o que não podia, mais queria o mesmo.

- Eu vou fazer o possível, pode ligar para um médico?

- Eu preciso de um médico de confiança para olhar meu filho.

- Eu só não sei qual, estou perdido aqui também. Vou ver se o Bobby atende a minha ligação.

Jhon desceu as escadas novamente, esperando que Bobby atendesse:- Bobby Singer falando.

Jhon deu um sorriso, lembrando-se do amigo:- Hey Bobby, eu sei que isso é uma tentativa frustante, mais é o Jhon, e eu espero que você não desligue a porra do telefone pois preciso de sua ajuda.

- Jhon?

- Sim amigo.

- Você não espera que eu acredite nisso, espera?

- Bobby, quem mais podia ser? Eu não acreditaria, se fosse eu, eu já liguei para o Dean, mais você conhece o garoto.

Bobby coçava as mãos não querendo acreditar, mais sentia que era verdade, estava se sentindo péssimo, afinal Sam tinha acabado de se jogar no buraco, e queria desligar a porra do telefone e começar a beber novamente, mais sentia de verdade.

- Eu não posso estar acreditando nisso...

- Pode, Bobby, eu preciso de sua ajuda, pode vim na minha casa em Lawrence e eu te explico, por favor, venha.

- Estou indo.- desligou, e por mais que podesse se arrepender disso, tinha que tirar a cabeça de Sam.

Jhon voltou para o quarto e viu que Mary passava um pano molhado pelas queimaduras no corpo de Sam.

- A ajuda está vindo.

- Um médico?

- Não, um amigo, mais eu vou comprar uma pomada para queimaduras, ele continua na mesma não é?

- Sim.- disse Mary sem ânimo.- Eu decidi passar gelo, posso amor?

- Você é a mãe dele, Mary, claro que pode.

Então Jhon desceu as escadas e abriu a porta, a rua em que morava, será que os vizinhos eram o mesmo? Não ligava, ninguém ali sabia que ele tinha morrido, podia dizer que havia voltado, foi até a garagem e viu que seu caminhão não estava, _acho que eu vou ter que andar, que ótimo. _Foi na casa do vizinho e tocou a campainha, a bela mulher abriu a porta:- Olá.

- Oi, a senhora sabe onde tem uma farmácia aqui perto?

- Tem uma, duas esquinas daqui, ah, e é senhorita.- disse ela dando uma piscadela nada discreta.

- Ah, então muito obrigada.- disse dando um sorriso.

Ele começou a andar ainda sorrindo, não que ele tivesse gostado da mulher, mais ela devia ser quantos anos mais nova? _Eu ainda estou bonitão_.

Logo chegou na farmacia e pediu a um homem, uma boa pomada contra queimaduras.

- Tem vários, posso ver o estado da queimadura?, assim seria mais fácil indicar um.

- É que não é para mim, é para meu filho, ele está em casa.

- Podia pedir a uma enfermeira que trabalha aqui ir lá, mora perto?

- Aham.

- Então eu vou chamar ela.

Ele voltou segundos depois, era uma bela garota, tinha cabelos ruivos, um corpo desenhado, e devia ter a idade de Dean.

- Oi meu nome é Kelly.

- Oi Kelly, eu sou o Jhon, bom, podia ir comigo na minha casa ver as queimaduras de meu filho?

- Claro senhor.- disse ela pegando sua maletinha.

Os dois sairam da farmacia conversando.

- Kelly, é o seguinte, eu e minha mulher viajamos o fim de semana, e ao voltarmos hoje, encontramos nosso filho desmaiado e com algumas queimaduras, e ele não acorda.

- Nossa, e por que não o levam a um hospital?

- Não sabemos direito o que ocorreu.

- Eu sou apenas uma enfermeira, então vou ver o que posso fazer, eu conheço um médico, ele é muito bom...

- A senhorita podia chamar ele, eu sou meio que novo na cidade.

- Meio?

- Sim, eu morava aqui, mais isso tem uns 23 anos.

- Ah, então pode contar comigo e bem-vindo de volta.

Jhon abriu a porta. kelly o seguiu até as escadas e depois até o quarto de Sam, Mary fazia um cafuné em Sam.

- Oi, eu sou a Kelly.- disse a garota sorrindo.

- Ela é enfermeira, vai ver o que pode fazer pelo Sam.

- Ah, muito obrigada.- disse Mary sorrindo e mandando ela se aproximar.

Kelly topou na pele de Sam e viu que ele estava um pouco quente, tirou o termometro da maletinha e colocou embaixo do braço dele, depois começou a olhar as queimaduras do seu corpo.

- Bom as queimaduras estão feias, eu vou ligar para o Jack.- disse ela sem tirar os olhos do belo corpo de Sam, depois tirou o termometro:- A temperatura está alta, mais nada demais, não é devido a ela que ele está desmaiado, a boca dele está ressecada, acho que ele estava num lugar bastante quente, eu não sei muito bem o que fazer, o Jack é bem melhor, recomendo essa pomada.- disse ela entregando a Mary- Ligarei para ele, deve estar aqui antes da noite.- Disse se levantando e saindo.

Alguém toca a campainha, Jhon vai atender, achando que fosse Jack:- Jhon?- era Bobby, de boca aberta.

- Oi Singer, entre.

Inesperadamente, Jhon sentiu sua pele molhada, sim, Bobby tinha jogado água benta nele:- Sou eu cara.- disse secando seu rosto.

Então Bobby entrou:- Jhon.- repetiu e deu um abraço no amigo.

- Jhon, corre aqui.- era Mary chamando.

Jhon corre para a escada chamando Bobby, ele entra no quarto, Mary sentada ao lado de Sam, que se remexia:- Acho que ele está acordando.

Jhon senta ao lado de Sam, e olha para a porta, para encontrar Bobby parado e branco, muito branco.

- Que infernos está acontecendo aqui?

- Adorariamos saber.- disse Mary.

- Mary?

Mary afirmou coma cabeça.

- Isso é demais para mim.- disse Bobby seguindo pelo corredor.

- Vou falar com ele.- disse olhando para Sam que havia parado de se mexer.

Bobby estava sentado no sofá, com as mãos na cabeça:- Bobby?

- Jhon, mim responda, os Winchesters veio para o mundo com a missão de me enlouquecer?

Jhon se sentou ao seu lado e Bobby se levantou indo em direção a porta.

- Bobby, não vá, você é a única ajuda.


	3. Chapter 3

Desculpe a demora !

* * *

><p>Bobby olhou para o rosto de Jhon, um rosto cansado e muito preocupado , ele não podia abandonar o seu amigo agora, mesmo que Jhon fosse teimoso e o deixasse com bastante raiva muitas vezes, mais ele era o seu amigo e nunca lhe negou uma ajuda, a não ser quando estava caçando o maldito Azazel, e Bobby queria conhecer esse Jhon agora, não vingativo.<p>

- Ok Jhon, o Dean já sabe? Talvez ele possa ajudar.

- Não, eu liguei para ele e ele não acreditou que fosse eu.

- Como você quer que ele acredite, eu nem acredito, te vendo.

- Ok Bobby, deixe de drama e me ajude, ligue para ele e o convença.

- Você não conhece seus filhos Jhon? Eles são bem mais cabeça-duras que você.

- Eu não sou cabeça dura- disse sério, depois deu um sorrisinho.- Que seja Bobby, eu preciso que ele me explique o que aconteceu, dá última vez que os vi, eles estavam caçando juntos, o que o Sammy está fazendo aqui sozinho? Ele e o Dean estão brigados ou algo?

Bobby suspirou, quem dera fosse apenas isso.

- Eu vou ligar para o Dean, depois conversamos sobre isso.- ele não queria contar, claro que ele não queria contar, mas ele não ia deixar esse trabalho para quando Dean voltasse, afinal os pais do garoto estavam de volta e Booby sabia que era o que mais Dean queria na vida, para ter que explicar tudo que eles passaram até chegar ali, até aquilo ser real.

Ele discou o número de Dean Winchester e esperou que atendesse , pensando numa maneira de fazer o garoto viesse a Lawrence.

- Oi Bobby.- escutou a voz do outro lado da linha, uma voz monotoma.

- Ei filho, como vão as coisas?

- Estavam bem, até um cretino me ligar dizendo ser meu pai.

- O que?- se fingiu de surpreendido.

- Isso que ouviu, e você está bem Bobby?

- Na medida do possível, estou com um grande problema, ou melhor, um problema triplo.

- Como assim?

- Um caso, em Lawrence.

- De jeito nenhum Bobby.- ele desligou.

Dean jogou o celular no sofá e passou a mão pelo rosto, Lisa e Ben tinham ido para uma festa infantil e ele agradecia por isso, pois a semana tinha sido difícil, desde que chegará a casa de Lisa, ela estava sendo muito atenciosa e carinhosa, os dois passaram a primeira noite juntos e depois Dean contou superficialmente o que tinha acontecido, lutando com as lágrimas que insistiram e caiam. Ele passou o resto da noite pensando em tudo que já havia perdido... E pegou no sono pela manhã, nos outros dias da semana ele não conseguiu dormir, Ben era um garoto muito legal e no terceiro dia os dois já conversavam como se conhecessem a muito tempo. Lisa ficava metade da noite conversando com ele, e Dean conseguia falar de sua vida, coisas tão bobas que não conversava com ninguém, como o seu filme favorito, as melhores momentos de sua vida, as conversas começavam tão simples e sempre lhe dava uma sensação boa depois delas.

Porém nesse domingo, o dia tinha começado muito mal, primeiro uma ligação de um cara que dizia ser seu pai, e depois Bobby querendo que ele fizesse um caso em Lawrence, ele perdeu todo pouco ânimo que tinha, ele tinha combinado com Lisa que ia até essa festa, já que ela insistirá muito na noite anterior, mas agora não pensava em nada, apenas em tomar algumas cervejas e dormir. Idéia perfeita.

- Desligou.

- Fato. Mas o que você queria falar comigo?

- Pode se sentar que a história é longa. E séria.

- Os garotos tiveram uma briga séria, pode dizer o motivo que eu já preparo a bronca.- disse um pouco sério.

- Não Jhon, eles não tiveram uma briga, tiveram várias- Bobby assobia, Jhon olha para ele preocupado- Mas esse não é o assunto ''sério''.

Jhon pisca:- Ok Bobby, você pode fazer sinopse de filme de terror.

Bobby dá um sorriso:- De que parte você quer que eu comece?

- Do começo, tudo que você sabe.- Jhon se senta, se preparando para a conversa.

- Depois da sua morte, aconteceram várias coisas, que até _você_ vai se surpreender, o Dean matou o Azazel, mais isso é só o começo, antes disso, o Sam tinha morrido.

- O que?- Jhon pergunta alto.

- Escute...assim como você, o garoto trocou sua alma pela de Sam.

Jhon passa a mão pelo rosto:- Sério Bobby?

- Tudo que eu falar é sério, então não comece com os '' sérios'' porque eu não brincaria com isso.

- Ok.

- Um ano depois, vinham buscar ele, então o Sam acordou e os dois continuaram caçando, é claro, tentando achar um modo de se livrar do pacto...

- Meu Deus.

- Deus? Ainda não, tenha calma.

- Hã?

- Chegaremos lá, antes disso o Sam conheceu uma demonia chamada Ruby, ela dizia que era boazinha, e o garoto não tinha idéia, mais já continuo. o dia do pacto terminou e o Dean foi levado...meses depois, ele saiu de lá.

Jhon estava sem palavras e não perguntou '' Sério?'' .

- Um anjo o trouxe.

Jhon arregalou os olhos,

-Dean tinha que salvar os selos, que estavam se quebrando, gerando o apocalipse. Os garotos fizeram de tudo para não deixar isso acontecer, mas acabou acontecendo, devido a Ruby.- Bobby decidiu deixar os detalhes para lá.

- Apocalipse?

- Sim, começou, e seus filhos Sam e Dean Winchester eram as cascas de Miguel e Lúcifer.

- Você está brincando não está Bobby?

- Não Jhon, o mundo estava uma loucura e então o Sam decidiu se jogar no buraco e acabar com o apocalipse, e jogou o Miguel também, ou melhor, o Adam.

- Adam?- Jhon ficou perplexo.

- Ele mesmo, ele conheceu o Dean e o Sam, e acabou sendo influenciado pelos anjos.- ele para para olhar para Jhon, que pela primeira vez estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pelo menos a primeira vez que Bobby via-. Bom, então eu estou chocado ao estar vendo o Sam aqui de volta, porém, explica as queimaduras, não é?

* * *

><p>continua...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

No quarto, Sam começa a piscar os olhos.

-Sam? Querido, você está bem?- pergunta Mary baixo com um sorriso enorme.

Sam tenta focalizar quem falava com ele, ver um rosto conhecido, sua cabeça doía:- M-mãe?

- Sim querido.- disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.- Tudo bem?

- Sim.- mentira, não estava entendendo nada, com certeza tudo isso era uma ilusão para ele sofrer mais e mais, e seu corpo todo ainda doia.

- Querido, onde está o Dean?

- Espero que com a Lisa.- disse baixo, sua garganta doía, sua cabeça doía.

- Lisa?

Porém a conversa foi interrompida por um homem de ar sério na porta, acompanhado de Jhon.

SPN

- O que foi Dean, aconteceu algo?- disse Lisa indo lhe dar um abraço no sofá.

- Não, apenas estou cansado.- não queria papo, deu um selinho nela e subiu as escadas.

Ele não queria ficar assim com Lisa , mais desde a ligação de Bobby algo o incomodava, uma impressão forte dizia que ele TINHA que ir 'ajudar ' o amigo. Lisa entrou no quarto e viu Dean com as mãos no rosto, seria melhor falar com ele? Ou deixá-lo sozinho? Não podia, gostava muito dele, e odiava vê-lo assim.

- O que houve Dean?

SPN

O doutor Jack se aproximou da cama de Sam, que estava com o olhar meio perdido, topa levemente na testa dele e abaixa um pouco o lençol para ver as queimaduras na sua barriga, no seu ver não era tão graves assim.

Ele deu um sorriso calmo para Sam.

- Oi, eu sou o Jack, Samuel, sabe como conseguiu essas queimaduras?

- Não, já perguntei, ele não sabe.- disse Jhon e Sam olhou para ele.

- Pa-pai?- então começa a tossir. Jhon deu um sorriso.

O médico pedi para Bobby ir buscar um copo d'água. Bobby sai.

Jhon caminhou até a ponta da cama e se sentou.

- Isso é um sonho?

Jhon topou nos joelhos de Sam:- Não Sammy.

Sam fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa, então, não se lembrava de nada, depois de um enorme buraco negro...

SPN

Dean ia começar a falar com Lisa, quando a mulher, puxa ele pelo colarinho da camisa e lhe dar um beijo, Dean ficou surpreso, depois sorriu entre o beijo:- Eu gosto tanto de você Lisa, você não sabe como.- e lhe dar um abraço forte. Os dois depois de uma conversa, dormiram abraçados.

Lisa sabia que Dean estava cheio de coisas na cabeça, mais não estava preparada para perder ele novamente.

Amanheceu e Dean foi tomar banho, deixando o celular emcima da banquinha, tocou. Lisa viu no retrovisor : '' Bobby'' ia atender e dizer que ele estava no banho.

- Alô Dean.

- Bobby, é Lisa, o Dean está no banheiro, ligue depois...

- Espere, Lisa mim ajude.

- Ajudar em que?

- O Dean vim a Lawrence, ele não acredita, mais ele não vai se arrepender de vim, pode fazer isso?

SPN

Sam acordou, o médico havia dito que as queimaduras logo sumiriam, se ele usasse a pomada, tomou uma injeção para diminuir a febre e depois dormiu, ainda não acreditava que aquilo era real, onde estava Dean? Era impossível SUA MÃE e seu pai, não podia ser verdade...

Porém memórias da noite em que foi possuído vieram a sua mente, mas o maldito não ia cumprir a promessa, ele precisava falar com Dean.

- Bom dia Sammy.- era seu pai entrando no quarto, com uma bandeja e colocou na banquinha ao lado.

Ele foi até ponta da cama e se sentou.

- Então...isso é real?- pergunta Sam meio hesitante.

- Eu acho que posso dizer que sim Sammy.

Sam sorriu, um sorriso de covinhas.

- Então, é bom poder te ver de novo , pai.

- Eu concordo- disse colocando o braço no ombro de Sam... e depois o puxou pra um abraço.- Sammy?

- Hum?

- O Bobby me contou, o que aconteceu, eu estou orgulhoso de você, eu sinto muito por tudo.

Sam não sabia o que falar...era o seu pai mesmo?

- Okaay.

- Como está se sentindo?- pergunta se afastando.

- Eu me lembrei do que houve.- então Sam contou.

- Talvez, vamos descobrir, agora que tal tomar café?- disse colocando a bandeja nas pernas de Sam.- Quer ajuda?

- Não, pode deixar.- Sam revira os olhos e pega uma torrada.- E o Dean?

- Se a Lisa o convencer de vim, estou sem muita fé nisso.

Sam pegou o achocolatado e tomou um gole:- Quem fez isso?

- A Mary.

Sam parou de beber.

- O senhor pode chamar ela?

- Ela disse que vinha, termine seu café, eu vou falar com o Bobby...

Sam assenti e Jhon sai do quarto, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso... Espere! Quanto tempo passou mais de 5 minutos com Sam, sem uma discussão? Muito, muito tempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary entrou no quarto, Sam não tirou o olho dela...

- Oi querido, eu estou muito feliz de poder te ver.- diz se sentando na cama e lhe dando um abraço inesperado, Sam passou os braços pelas costas dela e diz.

- A senhora não sabe como eu estou feliz.

Mary aperta o abraço.

SPN

- Eu vou matar o Bobby.- diz Dean dando um tapa na mesa.- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso.- ele estava realmente bravo.

- Dean, escute, vamos, não tem problema ir lá...

- Não tem problema?- Dean bufou.- Tem muitos problemas.

Lisa revirou os olhos, brava também.

Seu celular toca, Dean atende...

- Porra Bobby...

- É o Castiel, vá para Lawrence - ele fala alto.

- Por que?

- Seu irmão está lá.

O rosto de Dean ficou pasmo: - Sam? Como?

- Só vá e pronto.

Desligou...

- Vamos para Lawrence.- diz Dean.

- Eu sei que eu que mando aqui.- diz Lisa brincando.

SPN

- Sam, querido, eu quero falar com seu pai, mas antes, bom..- desvia o olhar de Sam. sou uma caçadora. Me descupe querido...eu...

- Eu sei.

- Como ?

- Não importa, eu e o Dean descobrimos de um jeito.

- Filho, me perdoe por tudo...

- Mãe, a senhora não teve culpa.- disse pegando a mão dela.

- Tive, você e seu irmão não mereciam essa vida, Sammy, a culpa foi toda minha.

- Eu sei que a senhora tentou sair da vida de caçadora.

- Sam, você é muito gentil, mas eu não queria mesmo que vocês tivessem essa vida.

- É passado...

- Você me ajuda a contar ao seu pai?

- Contar o que?- diz Jhon entrando no quarto.

Mary e Sam encaram Jhon, enquanto Bobby entra no quarto dizendo:- O Dean está chegando em Lawrence.

- Sério? Então espere ele chegar para essa conversa pai, eu estou exausto.- realmente estava, fechou os olhos.

Sam pegou no sono e quando acordou, notou que tinha alguém sentado em sua cama.

Ele abre os olhos e ver Dean .

- Dean?- chama baixo.

Dean que estava distraído, olha para ele e sorri:- Hey, tudo bem?- diz sorrindo.

- Estou, só com uma pequena dor de cabeça.

- Isso é o de menos, cara eu nem acredito, a mamãe...

- Então só está feliz de ver sua mãe?- diz Jhon entrando no quarto.

- Pai, eu...

- Eu estou brincando filho, eu sei..- diz sorrindo.

- Eu não sabia que o senhor fazia isso.

- O que Sammy?

- Brincar.

Jhon revirou os olhos e Sam e Dean sorriram.

- Também estou feliz por ver o senhor pai, mesmo.- diz Dean, ele se levantou:- Eu vou ajudar a Lisa e o Ben a arrumarem as coisas.- diz indo para seu quarto.

SPN

Dean tinha chegado a mais ou menos uma hora atrás, bateu na porta a contragosto, acompanhado de Lisa e Ben, a pessoa que atendeu fez ele ficar com os olhos arregalados.

- O- o que...?

Então Mary lhe abraça e Dean fica parado, até sentir mãos em suas costas, que não eram de sua mãe. Então levantou a cabeça e viu Jhon. '' O que?'' .

- Oi filho.

Dean apenas fica olhando.

- O que é isso?- diz com a voz fraca.

Bobby aparece e o empurra para dentro da casa, Lisa e Ben são convidados por Mary. E todos se sentam no sofá.

- Dean eu vou resumir a história, o Sam mim disse que quando ele foi dizer '' sim '' ,bom, o maldito havia nos dito que nos traria de volta e ele cumpriu o que falou.- diz Jhon sem muita certeza.

Então a ficha caiu, se lembrando da última vez que tinha visto seu irmaozinho, completamente apenas Sammy.

- Como ele está?- perguntou totalmente preocupado.

- Agora bem.- disse Jhon.

Dean suspirou e então olhou para seu pai, e depois para sua mãe.

- Então...?

- Somos nós querido.- disse Mary que chorava.

Dean não sabia como tinha ido parar lá, mas estava de pé abraçando sua mãe muito forte, que fez a mesma coisa, Jhon ficou olhando a cena, imaginando como seria a vida deles se Mary sempre estivesse ali. Com certeza tudo seria muito mas fácil.

Jhon esqueceu que ele era completamente '' durão'' e abraçou os dois.

Ben e Lisa sorriam.

Dean estava muito pensativo em todo o caminho para Lawrence.

Então Bobby olhou para os dois.

- Parece um dia feliz.- disse sorrindo.

- Mais do que isso Bobby.- disse Dean olhando para ele, querendo mesmo que aquilo durasse...- Bom, eu quero ver o Sam.

- Vamos.- disse Jhon, o guiando pelo ombro, com os outros atrás, eles entraram no quarto, onde Sam dormia:- Por que ele está dormindo essa hora?

- Ele disse que estava exausto.

- Hum, vou esperar ele acordar.- disse se sentando na cama e segurando a mão dele, nem ligando se estavam olhando, eles não faziam idéia do quanto doeu ver Sammy se jogando por aquele buraco.

- Hum...Dean, eu vou esperar na sala.- disse Lisa.

- Oh, não querida, vocês podem ficar no quarto do Dean.

- Não.- disse Dean rápido.

- Por que?

- Porque ela vai ver aquelas fotos e o quão ridículo vocês me faziam vestir.

Jhon e Mary sorriram:- Nada disso, você era lindo.

- Era?- Dean se fingiu de surpreso.

- Ahh, eu quero ver.- disse Lisa sorrindo.

Dean revirou os olhos e os outros saíram...


	6. Chapter 6

Dean entrou no seu antigo quarto, depois de muito, muito tempo, as coisas continuavam do lugar e ele se lembrou de vários momentos de sua infância, sentia uma sensação inexplicável, se era boa ou ruim não sabia.

Ben estava na sua cama dormindo, e Lisa via umas fotografias no chão, ele se sentou ao lado dela e pegou uma foto, onde ele estava com Sam tão pequeno em seus braços e sua mãe atrás abraçava os dois.

- Vocês eram lindos, todos.

- Eramos sim.

- Não era, são, é um começo Dean.

- Sim.- diz sorrindo.- É inacreditável. Eu acho que tem algo de muito errado nisso, o imbécil não ia cumprir, Lisa.

- Dean, coisas boas acontecem, você tem que confiar.

- São meus instintos de caçador.

- Eu também sinto isso Dean.- disse Bobby entrando no quarto.- Desculpe por me intrometer.

Lisa abraçou Dean:- Você não está vendo?

- Tenho medo de ser um sonho e amanhã eu acordar sem eles.

- Eu também estou vendo.

- Eu vou...- disse Dean saindo do quarto, queria ver seus pais até eles não estarem mais ali, desceu as escadas e parou na porta da cozinha, eles estavam lá, abraçados.

- Ah, oi querido, precisa de algo?- disse Mary, olhando para ele.

- Sim, que vocês fiquem aqui.

- Nós também queremos Dean.- disse Jhon.

- Podemos conversar, pai?

- Sim, querida, licença.

Jhon saiu para a rua seguido de Dean, lá fora a lua cheia estava no céu como um dia comum, Jhon olhou para o lado e viu a vizinha lhe acenando sorrindo. Dean olhou.

- Já conhece os vizinhos?

- É , mais ou menos- disse meio sem graça- O que foi filho?

- Por que isso está acontecendo, é mais um jogo? Eu não consigo mais ver o senhor, a mãe ou o Sammy morrer.- Dean dizia andando de um lado para o outro.

Jhon não sabia o que falar, tinha que convencer seu filho que aquilo era mesmo real, ou pelo menos provar a si mesmo e compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos descobrir filho, vamos descobrir.

- Pai, apenas prometa que essa nova procura não vai ser tão obcessiva.

- Com todos vocês aqui, pode demorar quanto tempo for.

Dean sorriu.

- O senhor já sabe toda história?- disse se sentando na calçada.

- Sim, e ainda estou vivo, é uma boa notícia não é?- disse se sentando ao lado de Dean.

- Com certeza... afinal, tudo isso merece uma comemoração, não?

- Sim.- disse Jhon- Vamos ficar acordados a noite toda assistindo e colocando o papo em dia.

- Não.- disse Dean balançando a cabeça.- Uma comemoração descente, bebendo...

- Não Dean, pelo menos, eu quero ficar muito lúcido.

- Sim Sr. Certinho.

Jhon riu, Dean também, os sons desses sorrisos encheram o ouvido de Mary e ela queria ficar ouvindo isso sempre.

Logo os dois entraram...

- Oi lindos, eu vou ver como o Sam estar.

- Ok, depois conversamos aquilo que você ia falar ao Sam?

Mary se lembrou.

- Sobre? - pergunta Dean desintendido.

- Que eu era uma caçadora.- fala rápido Mary.

- O que?- pergunta Jhon surpreso.

- Eu vou ver se o Sam acordou e então explicamos tudo.- disse Dean subindo as escadas, antes de sua mãe protestar.

Dean subiu as escadas correndo pensando em como explicar tudo ao seu pai. Não importava, ia contar toda a verdade. '' Sam, esteja dormindo'', entrou no quarto e a cama estava vazia.

- Sammy?- grita preocupado, achando que Sam tinha sumido...

Sam saiu do banheiro cantarolando. Dean suspirou.

- Graças a Deus.- Dean falou baixinho.

- O que foi Dean?

- A mamãe... vamos contar tudo ao papai, dela ser uma caçadora...

Sam fechou os olhos.

- Ok, podem vim aqui, estou muito cansado.

- Ok...- ele ia saindo, quando volta.- Sammy, se lembra de alguma coisa?

- Não Dean, mas eu estou achando isso muito estranho.

- Eu também... vou chamar eles.- desceu as escadas- O Sam pediu para irmos lá.

Se sentaram na cama...

- Por que nunca me contou?- começou Jhon.

- Eu não queria você envolvido nessa vida, eu ia parar de caçar, era o que eu queria.

- Pai, ela fez o possível, estamos todos juntos, não vamos perder tempo com bobagens.- disse Sam.

Jhon olhou para ele:- Você está certo Sammy.

- Eu sei.- disse sorrindo. Isso era um milagre.

- E Mary?

- Sim?

- Eu tenho outro depois que você morreu, foi um dia, eu não sabia o que fazia, foi coisa de momento...

- Jhon, não precisa se explicar.

- Obrigado.

- E onde está a cerveja, papai?- pergunta Dean.

- Nada de cervejas, Dean.- responde Mary antes de Jhon.- Eu irei preparar a pipoca.

- Que bom, tenho uma novidade.

- Qual Dean?- pergunta Jhon.

- A TV agora é colorida.- disse segurando o riso.

Jhon deu um tapa leve atrás da cabeça dele:- Está me chamando de velho garoto?

Dean riu e foi chamar Lisa e Ben. Entrou no quarto e viu Bobby jogando dardos com Ben.

- Não ensine isso a ele Bobby.

- Qual é Dean, é divertido.- disse Ben que acertou bem no alvo.

- Não é divertido.

- Eu não sou mais criança.

- Não é?- disse quando Lisa entrava no quarto.

- Eu disse a ele, mas ele está se tornando tão teimoso quanto você.

- Eu?- fez cara de inocente.

Lisa não respondeu.

- Bobby, vamos ter que contrabandear cervejas, o papai está o maior certinho, pior que o Sammy.

Bobby riu.

- Não garoto, só comidas saúdaveis agora.

Dean bufou.

- Ok...por hoje.

- Por sempre, Dean Winchester.- disse Lisa terminando de forrar a cama.

- Está certo.- disse Dean sem convicção alguma.- Vamos para a sessão cinema então.


	7. Chapter 7

Enfiiim...o cap 7 :)

* * *

><p>Sam acordou e ao seu lado estava Ben, devia ter pegado no sono no meio da conversa com seus pais, irmão e Lisa.<p>

Coçou os olhos jogando a preguiça fora se levantou indo tomar banho, demorou no chuveiro aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa de estar vivo ao lado das pessoas que mais amava. Agora, só faltava Jess.

Pensando nisso, decidiu dar uma volta, visitar os amigos da faculdade. Seria egoísta da sua parte querer ter uma vida normal?

Saiu arrumado da suíte.

- Bom dia Sam.

- Bom dia Ben.- Ben estava forrando a cama.- Quer dar uma volta de carro comigo?

- Vou falar com minha mãe.- disse saindo do quarto, correu para o quarto de Dean e encontrou ele com sua mãe aos beijos, tossiu para chamar a atenção.

Os dois olharam para ele sorrindo:- Não devia entrar sem bater pirralho. - falou Dean.

- Não deviam se agarrar com a porta aberta.- disse indo se sentar ao lado de sua mãe.

Dean coçou a cabeça:- É, você está certo. Mas não me responda garoto.

Ben sorriu:- Ok Dean. Mamãe, posso passear com o Sam?

- Pode querido.

- E para onde vocês vão?- perguntou Dean.- O Sam está bem o suficiente para sair?

Ben deu de ombros.

Dean se levantou saindo do quarto, foi até o quarto de seu irmão. Ao entrar...

- Dean, me empresta o impala?- perguntou Sam.

- Não sei. Você está bem?

- Sim Dean, eu volto logo, quero visitar uns amigos da faculdade.

Dean pensou na idéia, talvez Sam voltar a faculdade não lhe trouxesse lembranças muito agradáveis. :

- Posso ir com você?

- Pode.- Sam assentiu, queria passar mais tempo com seu irmão de qualquer jeito.

Minutos depois Dean se encontrava no banco de passageiro, Sam dirigia e Ben no banco traseiro.

Sam estava perto de Oxford , quando o celular de Dean tocou, o Winchester mais novo viu Dean ficar branco.

- Dean?

Dean desligou o celular e ficou alguns segundos calado.

- O Adam está vivo, num hospital, no Texas.- falou de uma vez.

Sam freio o carro: - O QUÊ?

- Vamos lá?

Sam estava feliz, mas com muito medo, eles não tinham sorte. Por que tantas coisas boas ao mesmo tempo? Por que Jessica também não estava viva? Por que ele não podia chegar perto da sua faculdade?

- Sammy?- chamou Dean.

- Só estou confuso com nossa repentina mudança de sorte.

- Devíamos avisar ao papai, pode ser uma armadilha...

- Ou podiamos fazer uma surpresa e deixar ele aproveitar com a mamãe.

- Mas temos que deixar o Ben.

Ben cruzou os braços:- Qual é Dean? Eu não sou mais uma criança.

Dean deu um sorriso triste:- Você é Ben, e queira ser uma criança, não vou estragar mais o futuro de ninguém.

Sam revirou os olhos:- Dean, não tem que se culpar por nada, não há problema do Ben ir com agente, deixe de ser negativo.

- Mas...

- Concordo com o Sam.- falou Ben.

- Então está bem...Vamos.

Cinco horas e duas chamadas de Jhon depois, os três estavam em Texas, haviam dito a Jhon que estavam indo na residência de diversos amigos de Sam e só voltariam no final da tarde.

Chegaram no hospital e um médico com ar sério veio lhes receber.

Xx

Adam havia aberto o olho e viu uma bela moça. Tentou falar, mas sua boca estava seca. Ela sorriu ao perceber que ele tinha acordado.

- Bom dia, enfim acordou.

Seus olhos ardiam.

- Consegue falar? Quer água?

Adam assentiu.

Depois de a mulher lhe dar água em um canudo, ele falou: - Onde estou?

- No Texas, há dois dias. Não conseguimos achar nenhum parente seu. Sabe o número de algum deles?

Adam não sabia, mas tinha que sair dali, estava assustado, correndo perigo, e não tinha como se defender.

- Não sei. - disse triste.

- Não se preocupe, faremos o possível.

Assim que a enfermeira saiu, uma luz iluminou o quarto...

* * *

><p>Reviews...?<p> 


End file.
